Patch 0.12.0.4785
Preliminary patchnotes for 0.12 patch. There will be full wipe. Added *The project is transferred to the Unity engine version 2018.4 *Redesigned, optimized and added new third-person animations. New game feature - Hideout *The big feature that includes building and upgrading of various zones in the hideout, each with its bonuses *Ability to produce different items *Improving the basic stats of the character (off-raid treatment rate, acceleration of skills leveling, etc.) *Ability to increase the size of your stash (if you do not have the EoD version of the game with the maximum stash size) New functionality - off-raid treatment *Now the character retains health status after raid *Health, energy, and hydration now regenerate when out of raid *You can use food, water, and first aid kits to instantly restore the character's condition when out of raid *After death, character's health is restored to 30% and begins to regenerate at a rate determined by the various improvements in the hideout New functionality - Weapon presets *Ability to create weapon presets from any parts that are known to your character *Ability to quickly find and purchase missing parts for assembly of the custom preset New location - RosReserve Military base (Rezerv) *The largest map in terms of indoor area and exploration potential *New exfiltration mechanics *Stationary 12.7 mm heavy machine gun NSV " Utes" *Stationary 30 mm automatic grenade launcher AGS-30 with PAG-17 sight *New constraints on the locations: snipers and minefields *Unique loot *Scav boss Glukhar with his special tactics Trader service "Tactical clothing" *Available from the Ragman *5 unique sets of lower and upper clothes for USEC and BEAR *It will be available under different conditions (the level of the character, loyalty level with the Ragman, and money price) New trader Jaeger *He will be locked at the start of the game, and you will have to complete a quest to unlock him He will have his own branch of quests *His range of products will have a large number of unique items *He will also have a minimum margin on the goods price New boss Glukhar *His area of action is located on Military base *He believes this territory is his property and he will protect it by taking defensive positions in one of many fortified locations *He has 6-men team, each member has his own role. Guards are always close to the boss, stormtroopers can move forward to attack the enemy at another point, the head watch are the first to notice the enemy and impose a fight on them *Boss and his team strive not to leave protected positions, they will attack from windows and other fortified places, they use advanced tactics of fighting indoors and have a special model of behavior on more open terrain *They can use stationary weapons, they may attack or retreat to protect the boss and hold their ground. As the train approaches, the boss and his team will try to occupy the landing platform *They use all available weapons, often wear heavy body armor and helmets New boss Shturman *He operates in the area of a sawmill on Woods *He has a “common funded stash” with the valuables. He usually keeps the key to himself *He prefers covert tactics, tries to attack from a distance, from cover, outplays the opponents by taking a better environment, lets players get closer into the distance of effective fire *He has a team of two guards *Boss and his guards use long range weapons Added over 160 weapon parts and modules *An assortment of new 12 and 20 caliber shotgun cartridges *Assortment of new cartridges 4.6x30 and 5.7x28 *New equipment *New mechanics of treatment of blacked body parts with surgical kits *Thermal imaging device T-7 *New barter items *New consumable items type - alcohol *New fracture sound effects *New weapons: AsH-12, FN P90, M9A3, FN Five-Seven, TX-15, MP5 Kurz New quests for old traders (+reworked some old ones) New Graphics Additions/Fixes and Animations *New TAA (temporal anti-aliasing) full-screen antialiasing post effect *New HBAO shading post effect *Terrain now casts shadows and has self-shadowing *Texture streaming to reduce RAM consumption *New grass with a long-distance rendering + grass shadows option *New explosion effects *Added variable animations of first aid kit treatment *Added auto sorting of goods by groups in merchants menu *Added "transfer all" button for items transfer screen *Added context menu for first aid kits "cure all" when out of raid *Added the context menu for weapons “disassemble” *Added "Presets" button to bottom panel for quick transition to presets mode *Added auto-fill items checkbox when selecting merchants offers *Added stimulant properties to some of the food and beverages *Added display of health status before raid on the character selection screen *Added new sounds for different surfaces when crawling Optimizations: *Optimization of rendering and display of grass *Optimization of animation system *Optimized spawn of loot items on location *Optimized icon generation *Optimized the Ambient Occlusion effect *Optimization of Volumetric Light *Added “use only physical CPU cores" option (it is recommended for everyone to enable this option) *Various optimizations of the load on the CPU *Added optimized contact SSAO effect algorithm *Some optimizations of optical sights *Additional optimization of the locations *Optimized physics in offline mode *Optimized ragdoll *Optimized physics of thrown loot and grenades *Fixed a large number of causes of freezes and stuttering related to rendering, physics, animations, inventory, combat logic, etc. Bot improvements and fixes: *Improvement of the AI behaviour when out of combat: *Bots rotate their heads to increase the field of view *Bots can greet each other, show gestures and transmit information *At the request of the player-scav, AI in case of negative reaction will respond to him negatively or show a gesture *Bots can come close to loot containers *At the points of " idle " bots look around, crouch Improvement of the AI combat behavior *Improved grenade throwing algorithm *Improved algorithm for calculating the rotation to the target at different distances *AI fixes *Fixed a number of bugs when bots did not react to taking shots from a long distance or when using a silencer *Fixed some bugs in shooting through some fences, bushes and trees *Fixed a bug of selecting an incorrect target when the bot ignored the nearest threat *Fixed a number of bugs with bots getting stuck *Fixed a bug where the bot could not aim if you crouch close to him *Fixed a bug where bots shouted threatening voice lines phrases to player-scavs *Fixed a number of bugs on interaction with doors Fixed *Bug in which it was possible to install the PSO and thermal sight and the PSO lens worked as a thermal sight *The bug with disappearing weapons when you move the object in the stash after folding stock (bugged cells) *The items didn't disappear from the stash if you click "put the goods on the flea market" during the sending of the previous queue commands *Error 228 after transferring items and completing the quest *Error 228 when placing weapons on the flea market, if the flashlight was installed in different slots of the weapon *The interface allowed you to put the same product on the flea market several times. As a consequence of error 228 *Error 228 when trying to make split into one cell twice *Error 228 when selling two samples of weapons on the flea market *Error 228 when moving money and then using it to repair weapons *Error 228 when deleting item from sender in incoming messages *Fixed disappearing of messages after re-login *Fixed a bug on the flea Market when the durability filter did not take into account the total wear of the item *Fixed a bug where a party member saw a "bad backend matching" error while loading into a raid *Fixed a bug where a new loyalty level was not opened, although all conditions were met *Fixed a bug where the "pick up all" button displayed not all items that were returned by insurance *Fixed a bug where some bots could not spawn on location *Fixed bug showing killer in the session end screen if the death was from a barbed wire or fire *Fixed UI shaking at non-standard resolution *Fixed a bug that stacked up the effects of painkillers *Bug in which the time of the effect of painkillers increased when reopening the inventory *Bug, in which the sound of heavy breathing of the character from the third person did not stop *A bug when, upon killing your own character, you could see PMC kill in kill list *Bug in which the character in the menu twisted the left hand *Bugs related to incorrect processing of picking up items *Bug when broken lamps would light up again if you step away and approach them again *Bug in which the interruption of the application of the item occurred without animations *Bug when interaction didn't work after throwing out equipped melee weapons *Bug in which the pain and tremor did not disappear after removing the fracture *Fixed delay in applying negative effects *Fixed a bug which happened when you turn your head and hits in the head could be counted incorrectly *Fixed a bug with the sound of a shot cutting off when changing weapons *Fixed a bug not displaying a cartridge in the chamber at the start of the raid *Fixed a visual bug displaying glasses lenses visible through fog, smoke, etc. *Fixed too bright reflections in the lenses of sights, or lack of reflections on them in general *Fixed cropping of merchants assortment if there are too many goods *Fixed error spamming bug when throwing smoke grenades *Fixed various bugs with matchmaking *Fixed bugs related to old quests *Fixed various bugs and glitches that lead to crashes of the game *Fixed various bugs on locations and culling issues (over 300 different fixes) *Fixed background sounds of locations when loading on it *Fixed various interface issues and bugs *Fixed some bugs leading to incorrect post-raid statistics *Various network fixes and improvements related to the transition to Unity 2018.4 *Various localization fixes in the texts *Fixed various issues with clipping equipment *Other minor bugfixes Changed: *Now all body armor cannot be worn with plate carriers *You can no longer put certain containers, weapons, rigs and backpacks in secured containers *Now some keys have a number of uses. As soon as the key resource ends, it is removed from the inventory *In traders menu, when redeeming items, they are marked as "out of stock" *For locations Customs and Shoreline fixed position and trajectory of the sun *Now you can completely delete the conversations in the chat *Added the option to fold the stock when transferring items from the Scav to your inventory *Rebalanced 9x18 cartridges *Rebalanced some of the stocks, magazines and other weapon parts *Updated equipment pool that bots and player-scav can have *Changed cell configuration for Blackrock and AVS vests (now AVS has armor plates) *Added dropdown with filters "All offers", "only from traders", "only from players" for flea Market *When you receive an item by mail same items are now combined into stacks *Weapons on locations now spawn with small number of ammo in magazine *Modified occlusion system for the sound on locations *Improved the recoil system and the impact of skills on the recoil *Reduced bonus to the speed of running from the strength skill *The sound of movement while prone is now more quiet *Reworked and changed loot tables of containers *Redesigned and added new loot points on locations *The variety of goods of all traders was reworked *Changed lighting in item inspector window *Improved font readability in interfaces *Overall quality changes were made to the spawn system *Removed the option to set the priority lot at the flea Market *Increased chance of fracture and damage when falling from a big height *Other minor QoL changes Category:Patch notes